Hogwarts: The New Generation
by cheesypea123
Summary: Stella, Snitch, Pippa and Willow are the daughters of past Hogwarts students. So what happens when it's their turn to go to Hogwarts? Adventures? Mischief?
1. Acceptance Letters

**Okay, so, this is me and my friends' first fanfic, and I personally didn't write it. My friend did, but she doesn't have an account, so I published it. Well, we plan for 7 books in all, and this is only the first one. There will probably be major similarities between the actual series and this, we did that on purpose :) We didn't really have a plan for what they looked like, but we have an idea. So you can imagine them how you want, or you can ask me, I don't mind. These characters are based off of me and my friends, btw. Also, this isn't really a serious story, we didn't want it to be the best, we just wanted to share our creativity. Oh, and in this story, from request from 'Snitch' everyone hates (except Pippa) Albus Potter. so...enjoy the story :D**

Hogwarts- The New Generation

PROFILES

NAME: Snitch Wood

PARENTS: Oliver Wood and her stepmother is Susanne Mclennan

HOUSE: Gryffindor

BEST FRIEND/S: James Potter II

ENEMIES: Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

NAME: Willow Davies

PARENTS: Roger Davies and Cleo La Salle (Random Muggle)

HOUSE: Ravenclaw

BEST FRIEND/S: Lysander and Lorcan Scamander

ENEMIES: Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter

NAME: Pippa Williams

PARENTS: Parvati Patil & Peter Williams

HOUSE: Gryffindor

BEST FRIEND/S: Rose Weasley

ENEMIES: Scorpius Malfoy

NAME: Stella Flint

PARENTS: Pansy Parkinson & Marcus Flint

HOUSE: Slytherin

BEST FRIEND/S: Scorpius Malfoy

ENEMIES: Potters & Weasleys (because of her parents)

Chapter 1- Acceptance Letters

Somewhere in the Czech Republic, Europe

Pippa Williams woke up with a start. She had just been having a dream about the Golden Snitch when suddenly she woke up. There was something tapping at her window. It was a beautiful brown barn owl, carrying a letter with the unmistakable red seal with a H on it. She opened the window in a hurry and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "MUM! DAD! JAMAR! DALE! NAARAH! GERALYN! WILLIAM! LEANORE! SHAQUAN! I got my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter!"

Some of the members of the family opened there bedroom doors. "No need to scream so loud, Pippa!" said Naarah irritably, the 2nd oldest of her siblings, who was going into her 6th year at Hogwarts. Shaquan, a year older, was going into his 7th and final year, Geralyn was going into her 5th year, Jamar was going into his 3rd, and William into his 2nd. A year younger than Pippa was Dale then was Leanore, the youngest.

Shaquan poked his head out of his door and scowled. "People are trying to get some sleep here, Pippa!"

Pippa could hear Geralyn's snores through her door, and smiled. Nothing could wake Geralyn up, not even if there was a bunch of trolls stomping past.

The rest of her siblings were emitting groans and sighs of protest from inside their room doors.

Finally Parvati, their mum, woke up. "Please keep it down, would you kids? Your father and I are trying to get some rest."

Leanore ran out of her bedroom door. "Pip! Pip! You're going to Hogwarts!"

Pippa laughed. "Yes, yes I am, Lea."

"When _I_ go to Hogwarts," started Leanore. Pippa could hear Naarah and Shaquan groan inside their rooms at this. When Leanore started talking about when _she_ was going to Hogwarts, she never stopped. "I'm going to become the Gryffindor Seeker, the best one EVER! Even better than Harry Potter!"

"Good luck with that!" Pippa heard Shaquan yell from his room. "Harry Potter was the best and youngest seeker Hogwarts had ever had in like, a century!"

"Well I am going to be the best seeker Shaquan, whether you like it or not!" Leanore stamped her foot stubbornly.

"Huh, well, just ask Mum, she went to school with Harry Potter. She went to the Yule Ball with him!" Shaquan retorted from the confines of his bedroom.

"Congratulations Pippa!" Parvati said. "So you got your acceptance letter I see!"

"Mum, Mum, I have to tell Hugo and Rose and Albus and James and Lily and-"

"Now, now, Pippa, don't worry, you can tell them today, they're coming round for tea! Now, we have to plan a day to go to Diagon Alley to get your stuff…"

Pippa Williams' face split into a big smile.

Somewhere near London, England

Unlike Pippa, Willow Davies was awoken when her pet unicorn Carrots came strolling into her bedroom and started nuzzling her face. "Huh, err, Carrots geddoff me!"

Carrots neighed.

"CA-RROTS!"

Carrots went and stood in a corner of her room.

Willow got up, wiped the unicorn dribble of her face and proceeded to take Carrots out to the barn. Once she had refilled Carrots' water and food, she started to walk tiredly back to the house, and her nice, warm, cosy bed. But then she saw a speck in the distance, getting closer and close and closer…Then she realised- it was an owl! She went to greet it. She normally collected the letters from the owls for her father, Roger Davies, who was once the Quidditch captain of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this time as the owl dropped the letter in her hands, she noticed it wasn't addressed to her dad. It was addressed to _her_. She saw the red seal with the H on it and suddenly knew what it was. She couldn't contain her excitement as she ripped off the seal and pulled out the letter. She just knew it! It was her acceptance letter for Hogwarts! She ran inside as quickly as she could and, just to annoy him, burst into her older brother Rollo's room and yelled "I'VE GOT MY HOGWARTS ACCEPTANCE LETTER ROLLO!" Rollo groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Great. Now I have to deal with _you_ at school." "Oh yes, Oh yes you do." said Willow gleefully. Rollo was going into his 4th year at Hogwarts, and he was a registered Animagus who could turn into a wolf.

"What's with all the noise kids?" said Roger Davies as he walked into the room. "I wake up to Willow yelling "something something something ROLLO!"

"Oh Dad!" Willow said excitably. "I got my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter!"

"You did? That's wonderful Willow! We must be getting onto Diagon Alley someday now! How about today?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!"

"Great," Rollo muttered under his breath. "If you go buy Willow a wand now the whole house will be blown up even before she goes to Hogwarts."

"What was that Rollo?" Said Roger, knowing perfectly well what Rollo said. "I distinctly remember you accidentally blowing up the fruit bowl before you went to Hogwarts." Roger continued with a grin. "I am sure Willow will be much more competent with her new wand than you were."

Willow tried not to laugh. Rollo couldn't think of any comeback to this. "Well," he said finally. "Why exactly are we having a big conference in my room? I'm trying to sleep here!" And with that he buried his head in his pillow. At that moment Willow and Rollo's mum, a muggle by the name of Cleo La Salle walked in. "How about pancakes for breakfast everyone? to celebrate the letter!"

Everyone agreed, even Rollo, who got out of bed, his mind fixed on thoughts of hot pancakes dripping with maple syrup.

On the way out Cleo said "I'll send Luna and Rolf an owl and we can all go to Diagon Alley together with Lorcan and Lysander!"

Willow walked out of the room, clutching her Acceptance Letter tightly. Finally she was going to Hogwarts.

Stella Flint woke up abruptly to an owl in her hair. "Err, what? Oh, I forgot to close the window last night!" The owl hooted and Stella irritably ripped the letter of its leg. The owl went flying out the window. Without even bothering to look at the letter, Stella got up, slipped on her Egyptian satin slippers and closed the window with a bang. She grabbed the letter off her bed and made her way to the door of her marble bed chamber. It was then she looked at the letter. "What? Oh my gosh, my Hogwarts Letter! Finally!" She ran to the kitchen quickly in delight. Her parents, Marcus and Pansy Flint were early risers. Pansy was already in the kitchen of their huge mansion making herself a cup of Earl Grey Tea. Marcus had gone to Quidditch practice, as he played for a national team.

"Morning Stella, you're up early." Pansy remarked.

"Mum, my Hogwarts Acceptance letter arrived!"

"That's wonderful dear! We're having the Malfoy's over for dinner tonight, so please keep the place nice and tidy. I suppose little Scorpius would have gotten his letter too? You two can discuss it over dinner tonight."

"Mum, he's not _little_, he's my age!" Stella corrected.

"Yes, yes, of course," Pansy replied absent mindedly. "Now, we must go get your school things from Diagon Alley soon…I'll arrange a trip with the Malfoy's this evening."

"Oh I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! I hope I will be in a good house…"

Pansy's voice suddenly turned sharp. "The only good house is Slytherin Stella, and you know that!"

"Of course I do Mum!" said Stella. "You don't need to state the obvious! Oh I _do_ hope I'm in Slytherin…" she said and walked back to her bedchamber.

Pansy smiled lightly. "You will be Stella, you will be." She said softly.

Snitch Wood was awoken from her dreams by her Dad knocking on her door.

"Snitch! Wake up! Quidditch Practice!"

Snitch groaned and got out of bed and put on her Quidditch gear, which she had done every day of her life. She grabbed her broomstick which was resting in a corner and walked out of her room drowsily, for her before-breakfast Quidditch Practice. Her father Oliver Wood, once Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts, was waiting outside the room.

"Come on Snitch, Let's go!"

They ran outside to the Quidditch Pitch in their garden, and took to the air. Snitch played for the Pumeredge Quidditch Team, and needed all the practice she could get. They did some basic training until Snitch's stepmother Susanne called them in for breakfast.

"Oliver, Snitch, breakfast!" she called.

They zoomed back down to the ground. Windswept, but happy, Snitch and Oliver made their way back to the house, where the delicious smell of eggs and bacon was wafting out off. They tucked into their meal. "So how was Quidditch Practice?" asked Susanne with a smile. "Normal," replied Snitch. Suddenly they heard a tapping. "What's that?" Susanne said. She walked over to the window where it was coming from. "Oh, it's an owl," She said. "Probably the Daily Prophet." But as she let the owl in, she noticed it had a letter. She read the name on it. "Snitch, it's for you!"

Snitch walked over and took the letter. "Dad! Susanne! It's my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter!" She exclaimed as she tore open the letter.

"That's great dear!"

"Good on you Snitch!"

her father and stepmother replied.

"I'll have to organise a trip to Diagon Alley," Susanne said.

"I'm going to go upstairs and send the owl to the Potter's and Weasley's to tell them! James, Rose and Hugo probably got theirs too!" Snitch said as she ran upstairs to get her father's owl.

"Just wait a moment please Snitch!" Oliver called. "I'd like a quiet word with you."

Snitch came back down the stairs slowly and Oliver pulled her aside.

"Listen, Snitch," he said in a low voice. "I don't think you should try get on the Quidditch Team for your house when you get to Hogwarts. You play for a national team; I think you should give other people a chance to be on the House Team."

"Exactly my thoughts, Dad." said Snitch. She smiled, and continued back upstairs to send that owl.


	2. The Train

**This chapter's kind of short. You can definitely see the similarities in this chapter :)**

Chapter 2- The Train

Pippa, Willow, Stella and Snitch all waved goodbye to their parents as they boarded the steaming Hogwarts Express. Snitch's stepmother had bought her a black cat, as dark as the night, from Diagon Alley. Pippa's mum had also bought her a cat, but it was a dark brown

Willow slipped into the only free cabin, with her friends Lysander and Lorcan. Lorcan was drinking some strange Wizard drink that his mother had invented. As Pippa walked down the train, she looked into their cabin. Establishing that they looked friendly she asked "Umm, can I please sit here?"

"Sure!" they replied cheerfully.

"What are your names?" Pippa asked.

"I'm Willow," Willow replied. "Willow Davies."

"I'm Lysander!"

"And I'm Lorcan!"

Pippa smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Pippa. Pippa Williams."

"Is your sister Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor at Hogwarts?" Willow asked, remembering something Rollo had told her a while ago.

Pippa looked surprised. "Yes, she is. Geralyn Williams."

"Cool. I heard she's really good." Willow replied.

Meanwhile Snitch was looking for a cabin to sit in too. Finally she poked her head into Willow, Pippa, Lysander and Lorcan's.

"Can I please sit here?"

"Sure!" they all replied again.

"I'm Snitch." Snitch said. "Snitch Wood."

"Hey!" Lysander said. "Are you Oliver Wood's daughter?"

"Yes, I am actually." Snitch said with a smile.

"Cool." added Lorcan.

Someone else poked their head into their cabin. "Can I please sit here?"

"Yeah sure!" They all replied again with a laugh. It was Stella. She had spent ages looking around for a cabin that had a spare seat and finally she found one. She walked in and sat down.

"I'm Stella, Stella Flint."

"Your dad's Marcus Flint?" asked Lysander.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Thought so." He said with a laugh.

As they chatted about Quidditch and Hogwarts, someone burst into the cabin. It was a blond headed boy with two other boys flanking either side of him.

"Well, who is in this cabin?" the blond haired boy asked. "Oh, hi Stella." He addressed the other members of the cabin. "I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. And you are?" he said in a disapproving voice to Willow.

"I'm Willow. Willow Davies."

"I'm Lysander."

"I'm Lorcan."

"I'm Snitch."

"Snitch?" he said. "What a…peculiar name." He turned to Pippa. "And you are?"

Before Pippa could answer, he started talking again.

"Wait! Don't tell me." He looked her up and down disapprovingly. "Let me guess. Hand me down robes, you're short, dark hair- you must be a Williams."

Pippa didn't look upset. In fact, she had a slight smile on her face. She stood up and faced Scorpius.

"Well yes, I am a Williams. And actually, my robes are brand new."

Everyone in the cabin burst out laughing except Stella, who was trying not to laugh though Willow could see the corners of her mouth twitching.

Scorpius seemed lost for words, and ran out of the compartment to find his cronies, Vincent Goyle and Ethan Pucey, who had left a few minutes ago to find food.

After Scorpius had made his exit from the compartment, they heard a rattling noise coming down the hall. A large lady peered into the cabin 'Anything from the trolley dears?' she asked.

Pippa bought pumpkin pasties, Lorcan, Lysander and Willow all bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, while Snitch and Stella bought chocolate frogs.

Willow carefully popped a red coloured bean into her mouth. "Oh! Paprika!"

Lorcan and Lysander burst out laughing.

'SHUT UP!' yelled Willow

Lorcan and Lysander immediately stopped. Everyone was so excited about starting Hogwarts. After a while everyone went to go put on their robes. When they came back, all they talked about was Quidditch, classes and everything to do with Hogwarts! They were so wrapped up in their conversation, that they didn't notice when they arrived Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 3-The Sorting Hat

'Firs' years over 'ere!' Firs' years over 'ere!' a voice started calling as soon as they got off the train. Stella, Snitch, Willow and Pippa watched as they saw Hag rid hug James Potter, and say 'James Potter! Finally at Hogwarts!"

They made their way to the boats. Stella left to join Scorpius, and Willow, Pippa and Snitch found 3 girls already in a boat, and went to join them. On the way they had a great conversation. The girls' names were Trang, Viahn and Storme. Trang was the daughter of Cho Chang, she had dark brown hair and very long eyelashes. Viahn was an Irish girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Storme was the daughter of Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom; she had reddish-brownish hair and large hazel eyes.

They sailed toward the twinkling lights of Hogwarts, and were mesmerised by the grandeur and beauty of it all.

At last the boat ride ended, unfortunately for them. They disembarked and walked up the hill to the school, nervousness and excitement growing in them. What house would they be sorted into? At last they got to the door to the great hall. A stern looking lady met them there. 'I am Professor Fur. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you will follow me into the Great Hall and be sorted into your house. Follow me now."

They walked into the Great Hall. "It's beautiful!" Pippa murmured. Willow, Snitch and Stella were just looking around in wonder.

They stopped moving and just stood there in the Great Hall.

"Let the Sorting begin!' said a man who they took to be the headmaster, and he was sitting on the biggest chair in the middle of the staff table.

"Davies, Willow!" started Professor Fur.

Willow gulped and walked up to the stool with the ragged and burnt Sorting Hat on it. She remembered the story her dad told her about how it got burnt. She sat down and Professor Fur started to gently put it down on her head. As soon as it touched her head it yelled 'RAVENCLAW!" Willow bounced off the stool with a smile on her face. The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly as she went to join them, with Rollo yelling 'That's my sister!'

They started progressing through the First Years. After "Longbottom, Storme', 'Pepper Viahn' 'Malfoy, Scorpius' 'Mackillop, Trang' joined Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, another name was called.

'Williams, Pippa!"

Pippa walked nervously up to the Sorting Hat. It was put on her head and didn't make its decision straight away. Pippa heard a little voice in her head.

"Ah, another Williams. I know just the place for you…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into rapturous applause. Pippa could see Shaquan, Naarah, Geralyn and Jamar clapping and cheering the loudest. She walked cheerfully and sat next to Geralyn who was gesturing for her to sit there.

"Flint, Stella!"

Stella walked up to the Hat and sat down. "Hmmm…" it said "Interesting mind...Now where should I put you..? Oh I see!" The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Well, I suppose so…SLYTHERIN!"

Stella jumped of her chair and walked to the Slytherin table to sit next to Scorpius.

"Wood, Snitch!"

Snitch walked confidently up the stool and sat down.

"Hmm…Another interesting mind…You would do well in Slytherin…also in Ravenclaw for the matter…" After another five minutes muttering to itself, it finally called out 'GRYFFINDOR!'

"Potter, James!"

There was an awed silence in the room as he walked up to the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's burst out into the loudest cheering of the night.

After that the rest of the students were sorted, including Rose Weasley, Guy David, Sybil Thomas, Vincent Goyle, Fred Weasley II, Colin Creevey II, Finnegan Finnigan, Douglas, (whose last name Pippa, Stella, Snitch and Willow didn't hear) Roxanne Weasley and Lysander and Lorcan.

After the Sorting the feast began. All houses tucked into their chicken, roast potatoes and all the other delicious items of food. At the Gryffindor Table the conversation was very animated.

"My brother Albus is coming to Hogwarts next year." said James Potter, with a mouth full of chicken.

Snitch let out a disparaging cough.

"What was that Snitch?" asked James.

"Nothing, nothing," said Snitch hurriedly.

"Anyway," James continued, "I hope this first year will be exciting. My dad told me all that happened in his first year, and it sure was exciting!"

"Hey James, pass the pepper will you?" asked Pippa.

James passed the pepper to Pippa.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to try make the house team. I think I will." added James.

"First years can't make the house team James." said Geralyn.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation Geralyn?" said James rolling his eyes. "I am abnormally good at Quidditch; they have to let me play!"

"Wow you're modest." Said Geralyn sarcastically.

"Oi Snitch, you gonna try make the house team?"

"Nah..." said Snitch nonchalantly. "I already play for one team, why two?"

James looked at her impressively. "Wow. I thought you would've wanted to get on the house team for sure!"

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw Table Willow, Lysander and Lorcan were chatting about the year too.

"I'm so glad I'm in Ravenclaw!" Willow was exclaiming. "And it's cool you guys are too!"

Lysander and Lorcan nodded. "Yeah. We're going to ask Professor Grassus if we can borrow some potion ingredients so we can make "WizzardFizzle-That brand new fizzy drink in town!""

"Ok, you have fun with that." Willow replied. "And who's professor Grassus?"

"See that stern lady with the frizzy hair up at the staff table? That's her. She's the Potions Mistress." Lorcan replied.

"Wow. I'm wouldn't like to come across her on a dark and stormy night." Willow remarked.

"Yeah, I totally agree." replied Lysander.

At the Slytherin Table, The Slytherins were making fun of Stella.

"I think you were put in the wrong house!" One obese Slytherin teased.

"I think you should cut down on the pork chops!" Stella retorted.

"You're total Hufflepuff material!" another Slytherin said in a deep slurring voice.

All the Slytherins laughed.

"Oi, guys, lay off!" Scorpius Malfoy told them.

"Fine..." They replied reluctantly. Scorpius Malfoy was one of the only people they respected.

"Thanks Scorpius!" Stella blushed as red as a beetroot.

"No probs Stella." He replied. "Now I'm hungry!" And he tucked into a huge piece of Shepherd Pie.


	4. Potions Class

**Just to tell you all- Stella is in love with Scorpius and Snitch is in love with James. It was their requests :)**

Chapter 4- Potions

The next day the girls woke up in all of their separate house dormitories and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They all met in the Entrance Hall. "Hey Willow, does the Ravenclaw common room look nice?" Pippa asked.

"It's awesome! How's the Gryffindor one?"

"Oh It's nice…" Snitch replied airily. "Now what's for breakfast?" she said, more alert. "I hope it's cake!"

"They're not going to have cake for breakfast Snitch," said Stella with a roll of her eyes.

They walked into Great Hall. Snitch pointed to something on the table. It was a big, white, cake.

"I stand corrected." said Stella. "But it's breakfast cake, not cake, so technically I was right."

"And it's not chocolate cake, I like chocolate cake." Replied Snitch disappointedly.

"See you Stella, See you Willow!" Pippa said as they went to their house tables with a big wave.

"Stop doing that." Snitch said.

"Doing what?"

"Waving so high and big like that." She demonstrated with an exaggerated wave. "It's annoying me." She caught James Potter looking at them quizzically. "See!" She hissed. "Now he's wondering why we are waving to mid air!"

"_You_ were waving to mid air. _I_ was waving to Willow and Stella." Pippa replied with a giggle.

"Whatever." Snitch replied. "Let's eat!"

At the end of breakfast they all met again in the entrance hall to go to Potions, which was their first lesson.

"How was breakfast at your tables?" Stella asked the group.

"Well," Willow began. "Lorcan put salt into his orange juice you know because he was experimenting for his WizzardFizzle drink or whatever and it happened to be sugar so it was all sweet and he gagged and Lysander then put some cereal and apple juice in it and-"

Willow caught them all looking at her puzzled.

"All I heard was WizzardFizzle, something something Lorcan, something something Lysander, something something…can you slow down and say it?" Pippa said with a smile.

"Oh never mind!" said Willow with a laugh. "Let's just go to Potions!"

They made their way down into the dungeons and got lost twice. By the time they got to Potions Classroom, they were late. They ran up to the entrance, breathless. "Why are you late girls?" said Professor Grassus, with a voice cutting through the air like a knife. The girls were stunned for a moment looking at the intimidating figure of Professor Grassus towering over them like a giant.

"We-we lost our way." Pippa told her.

"Don't be late again." She turned her back on them and swept towards the front of the classroom, her cloak sweeping behind her.

The girls ran toward the two empty desks. Willow and Snitch shared a desk and Stella and Pippa shared one.

"So let us see who is in this class." Professor Grassus began.

"Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Stella Flint, Willow Davies, Snitch Wood-" She paused for a moment over Snitch's name. "Pippa Williams, ("Oh, not another one!" She said exasperatedly) Guy David, Finnigan Finnigan-" She continued reading the names and finally slammed the scroll back down on her desk. All the students jumped.  
>"Now!" She barked. "Get out your Potions Book and read Chapter 1!" For the next ten minutes, all the students read Chapter 1, not daring to take their eyes of the page.<p>

"Now get out your cauldrons! Add an infusion of wormwood to-" Suddenly she stopped and her eyes glazed over. She started having a fit and letting out gurgling noises. The girls sprang into action. "Finno," Snitch commanded. "You go get help!"  
>"Finno?" Finn enquired.<p>

"That's your new nickname! Now just go!"

Finnigan scrambled out of the dungeon. Willow and Pippa had gone and grabbed the table cloth off the Potions Mistresses desk and Stella was rolling Grassus onto it, who was now rolling around on the floor chucking short random spasms and gurgling "SSSSSssss!" "sssSSSSS!"

"C'mon let's take her to the Hospital Wing!" Stella yelled.

They each grabbed an end of the purple silk table cloth and rushed Grassus out, the rest of the class looking on open mouthed.

They ran up the stairs and down the corridors panting and moaning with their heavy load.

"She's so fat and heavy!" Willow moaned.

Finally got to the Hospital Wing, and rushed her in and put her on the floor with relieved sighs.

"What is this?" exclaimed Professor Foood. "Oh, poor professor Grassus- What is happening?"

Professor Grassus was still moaning and moving on the purple cloth. "SSSSSS! SSSS!"

"Thank you girls for bringing her here. Headmaster Weasley will be informed. That was very good of you. You may leave. We'll take it from here."

Right on cue, two nurses came out with a big stretcher and one with some curious pink liquid in a vial.

The four breathless girls made their way out of the Hospital Wing. "Well that was quite an experience!" Pippa remarked. "For our first lesson!"

"Yeah." They all replied, and made their way back to Potions Classroom, to meet Finn and the teacher he went to get.


	5. The Chamber Of Secrets

For the next few weeks everything was a blur between classes, meals and sleep. The most interesting thing that had happened was Professor Grassus's fit, and they had talked that through a lot.

"So what do you think "SSSSSssss" means?"

"Pippa, we have talked that through already," Snitch said impatiently.

"Yeah, she probably thinks she's a snake or something when she's having a fit." Stella contributed.

"I got it!" Snitch yelled.

"What, the Snitch?" Pippa laughed at her own little joke.

"No…" said Snitch, rolling her eyes. " Remember how yesterday we were talking about how we wanted something excited to happen, or we wanted to do something exciting?"

"Yeah..."

"Well we can go into the Chamber or Secrets!"

"The what?" asked Willow.

"The Chamber of Secrets. It's a secret chamber in the out of order bathroom on the 2nd floor that Salazar Slytherin built. There's a snake on one of the taps. You speak Parseltounge to get in. You say "open up".

"That sounds like a job for me!" said Stella with a grin.

"Ok, we should go at break." Willow said. "This is going to be so exciting!"

Next break they walked down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and looked at all the sink taps for the right one.

"I found it, I found it!" Pippa called. "Here, the snake is on this one!"

Everyone approached the sink. "Stand aside, stand aside!" Stella said importantly. "Parselmouth coming through!"

"But I want to say it Stella!" argued Snitch. "You taught me some Parseltounge already!"

"But I can say it more fluently, Snitch!"

"But Stella, I want to say it!"

Pippa and Willow rolled their eyes.

"Okay, How about I say it now, then you can say it when we open the door thing James was talking about when we get down there."

"Fine." gave in Snitch.

Stella stood at the tap.

"_Open Up."_ she hissed in Parseltounge.

The sink grinded as it moved aside and revealed the dark, dank hole.

"Who's going first?" asked Willow.

"I will!" said Stella importantly. "I'm the Slytherin here!"

And with that she jumped into the hole.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" said Snitch, holding up and invisible sword. She then jumped in.

"That was so cheesy." said Pippa, and then jumped after Snitch.

"Wheeeeee!" said Willow and jumped in, with her hands in the air.

They slid down the slippery hold and landed. They were all expecting a hard landing, but it was soft.

"Wow. What have we landed on?" said Snitch.

Willow gulped. "Basilisk skin."

"How do you know that!" said Pippa alarmed.

"I'm in Ravenclaw, duh. Of course I know."

"Well, we are in a "Slytherin" chamber." said Stella, matter of factly.

"James didn't say anything about a _BASILISK_!" said Snitch, jumping up.

"Don't worry, it's probably dead. If it was alive, James would have mentioned it, wouldn't he?" Said Willow reassuringly.

"Yeah…yeah I suppose so." said Snitch.

"Now that we have established there is a dead basilisk down here, can we please get a move on? It's cold." said Pippa.

They walked further up the passageway, until they got to a door, with snakes on it that felt really eerie.

"Snitch, your turn." said Stella sulkily.

Snitch marched up to the door.

"_Open up."_

The doors creaked open. The girls looked in. It was breathtaking. There was a huge hall with statues of towering up on both sides. They slowly walked through the damp hall.

"This. Is. Amazing." Said Pippa. "But..guys…look over there.."

They turned to their right and gasped. In front of them was a huge skeleton…of a Basilisk.

"It's dead. I'm right." Willow said calmly. "I'm always right."

"We should make this our secret chamber!" said Snitch. "Like our..clubhouse!"

"Yeah..!" agreed Stella. "That would be so cool! But I think the bell has gone for our next class..ages ago…"

The girls looked at each other alarmed. Then they ran out of the chamber as fast as they could.

There was ten minutes left remained in their next class when they got there.

"I can't believe it!" Stella moaned. "Of all the classes to be late for..double Potions!"

They walked into the dungeons. "Miss Wood. Miss Williams. Miss Davies. Miss Flint." Professor Grassus started. "Late. Again. Hopefully you have a reasonable excuse this time."

"We- we-" Snitch could not come up with an excuse.

"And why are you covered in dirt? And slime?"

The girls looked down at their robes. It was true. They were covered with dirt and slime.

"That's it. Detention. All of you. My office. Tomorrow afternoon. Now sit down. And DON'T get any slime on the desks!"

By the time they got out of Potions they were irritable and grumpy because Professor Grassus was always picking on them the whole lesson. They walked into the Entrance Hall.

"I'm going to go change my robes. They are so disgusting." muttered Willow.

"Snitch! Snitch!" They heard someone calling. It was James Potter. He ran up to them.

"I couldn't find you all break! Where were you? And what happened to your robes? Wait a second…"

He looked at their robes more carefully and took in the slime and the dirt.

His eyes suddenly widened with realization. "Oh no…you didn't…you didn't actually…I though you wouldn't…I didn't mention-"

"That there was a giant dead basilisk in there? Yeah, I think you left out that bit of vital information." Snitch told him.

"Were you alright down there? Did you get hurt?"

"Umm…we were down there too, you know…" muttered Stella.

"Shhhhh!" whispered Pippa. "Let them talk!"

Snitch blushed with pleasure at what James said. "Oh it was a breeze really." she said.

Willow, Stella and Pippa raised their eyebrows.

"Umm…yeah…apart from you freaking out that there was a dead basilisk down there, and that we landed on shed basilisk skin...yeah...apart from that it was a breeze.." said Willow sarcastically.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to..well..change your robes. See you!" He waved and then ran off.

Willow and Stella also went to their dorms to get changed.

"C'mon Snitch, let's get to the Common Room and change our robes…" Pippa told her.

Snitch did not respond.

"Snitch? Snitch?"

Snitch still didn't respond, she was still staring at the spot James Potter had just vacated.

Pippa clicked in front of Snitch's face. "Snitch, snap out of it!"

"OH..what?" said Snitch.

"C'mon, let's go to the Common Room."

"Ok." Said Snitch, and they walked off the Common Room.


	6. Percy's Patrols

**In case you hadn't noticed already, Percy Weasley is Headmaster. We had to make up our own Professors, so they have weird names. (Foood is supposed to be written that way, its not a mistake) There will be ten chapters in each book. And 7 books. **

Chapter 6- Percy's Patrols

"Ok!" said Percy Weasley, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "When Minerva left me in charge, she told me to send out regular patrols to certain areas of the school to make sure they haven't been tampered with. Professor Foood, as one of my most trusted companions, you are going to check the Chamber of Secrets to see if it has been opened lately. You know the spell."

Percy was addressing the Professors of the school, who were lined up in his office.

"But-"

"No buts, Foood, go do it now."

Professor Foood ran out.

"Blueburger, you're on the Forbidden Forest."

"But Headmaster-"

"No buts, Blueburger, just go do it." said Percy, exasperated.

Professor Blueburger followed Professor Foood.

Percy sunk down into his armchair and had a sip of his Coffee. "The rest of you are dismissed. We'll do the rest of the school later."

With relieved sighs they left the Headmaster's Office. For twenty minutes Percy sat there, reminiscing about the loss of his brother Fred and sipping his coffee.

Suddenly someone burst into his office. It was Professor Foood. "Headmaster, Headmaster…the CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED!"

"WHAT?" Percy jumped up from his armchair, spilling his coffee on the floor. Did you use the spell to find out who it was?"

"Yes, yes.." said Professor Foood, panting. "It was four first years by the names of Pippa, Stella, Snitch and Willow!"

"Bring them to me!" Percy roared. "NOW!"

Pippa, Stella, Willow and Snitch had just finished their showers and put on fresh robes and were walking to Dinner when suddenly Professor Foood was running up to them, very agitated. "The Headmaster wants to see you up in his office. Now."

The girls exchanged alarmed glances. Had he found out about their brief visit to the Chamber of Secrets?

They ran up the stone steps to the gargoyle that was the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Pygmy Puffs," Professor Foood told the gargoyle. The girls exchanged glances again. Professor Weasley's password was Pygmy Puffs? They entererd the office.

"Girls." Proffessor Weasley started. "Take a seat. Now tell me…Did you girls enter the Chamber of Secrets today?"

They hung their heads.

"Yes, yes we did." Said Pippa quietly.

"Who spoke the Parseltounge to get in?"

"Me." said Stella.

"Me too." Said Snitch.

"You both are Parselmouths?" said Professor Weasley, eyebrows raised.

"Nah, Stella taught me a bit." said Snitch.

"Why did you girls enter the chamber?"

"Cause we wanted too." said Willow casually.

"Who told you about it?"

The girls didn't say anything.

"I repeat. Who told you about it?"

"We're not saying." said Snitch stubbornly.

"I bet you it was Potter. James Potter. Am I correct?"

The girls didn't say anything.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

They still didn't say anything.

"Listen girls," he said more gently. "I'm not going to bite your heads off. I trust you. I just want you to promise you won't tell anybody else about the Chamber and you can keep using it. Are you going to make it your secret hangout or something?"

"Basically, yeah." They told him.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I trust you."

"We promise!" They said.

"Good. You may go."

"Thanks Professor!" said Willow.

"Thank you!" said Pippa.

Percy smiled fondly and looked around at the girls. Well you girls have fun. Oh and Stella- rare gift you have there- being a Parselmouth. Use it well"

Stella smiled and the girls walked out of the office.


	7. The Malice Of MaryAnne Grassus

Chapter 7- The Malice of Professor Grassus

For months after, Willow, Snitch, Pippa and Stella used the Chamber of Secrets daily. They could talk all they wanted down there, about Hogwarts, lessons, and life in general, because no one could hear. Of course it was a bit eerie, and in December it got really cold. But as spring came it started warming up again. They kept hearing sounds, and thinking someone was around, but always there was no one there. One time the noises were very realistic.

"Guys," said Pippa, whispering. "I heard something round that corner."

They were all sitting in the Chamber, drinking Lorcan and Lysander's WizzardFizzle, which Willow had brought for them in a flask.

"Pippa," said Snitch, with an audible sigh. "That is the thousandth time you have heard something, and we've checked. It's nothing, I tell you."

"Um, Snitch?" said Stella. "It does sound like footsteps actually. It seriously does."

"It's nothing!" yelled Snitch.

"I'll go check." Said Willow importantly, getting up and brushing some dirt of her robes. She went and peered around the corner and came back with a scared expression on her face.

"There is someone back there. Professor Grassus, with a wand!"

Everyone gasped.

"I told you so." said Pippa, but no one was listening.

"The footsteps are getting nearer." said Snitch. "Do you think she'll harm us?"

Stella looked at Snitch as if she were crazy. "Too right she'll harm us! I swear, that woman's evil!"

Suddenly Professor Grassus jumped out from behind a pillar.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she snarled.

The girls screamed. The killing curse only missed Stella by an inch.

They got up and ran for it. "This way!" Willow yelled.

Professor Grassus was shooting curses at them as they ran. They ran for their lives towards the entrance to the Chamber. They went around many corners following Willow. They looked behind, and couldn't see Professor Grassus. Suddenly they fell through a hole in the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was a slippery, slimy, tunnel that sloped up and down and everywhere. Suddenly they shot out of it. They looked around in confusion. Where were they? They suddenly realised. They were in the dungeons. The Potions classroom, and they had just shot out of the Potions Cupboard. Thankfully, there was no class going on.

"So there's a secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets from the Potions Room." Said Snitch grimly, dusting herself off.

"We have to tell Professor Weasley!" said Pippa. "About Grassus! We have no time to lose! C'mon!"

And they ran out from the Classroom, up to the Headmasters Office.

"So kids. What do you want to tell me?"

The girls were sitting in Professor Weasley's office, breathless.

"Grassus was down-" Stella started.

"_Professor _Grassus, Stella."

"She was down in the Chamber of Secrets!" added Willow.

"Yeah, and she was shooting Killing Curses at us!" added Pippa.

"It was horrible." finished Snitch.

Percy suddenly burst out laughing. "Hohoho, what beautiful creative and imaginative minds you have! Yes, Professor Grassus is a bit scary, but she's not a killer! Hohohoho!"

"Professor, you have to believe us!" Pippa pleaded.

"She was really down there! Stella nearly died!" Snitch said.

Professor Weasley's voice suddenly turned serious. "Girls, if you're going to make up stuff like this, I'm going to have to ban you from the Chamber."

"But it really did happen Professor!" exclaimed Willow.

Percy gave in. "Okay girls, I'll talk to Professor Grassus."

"But-"

"No buts Snitch!" said Percy irritably. "Now leave. All of you!"

The girls scrambled out of the Headmaster's Office.


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8- Revelations

The next day the Willow, Snitch, Stella and Pippa were sitting in the courtyard. Pippa had conjured up a jar of eternal blue flame that Rose's mother had taught her. They were huddling around it, as it was still early spring and a bit chilly. Stella suddenly stood up.

"I've made up my mind." She announced.

"About what?" asked Willow.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Where?" asked Snitch.

"Um…I'm going to hang out with Scorpius. Sorry."

And with that Stella ran away from them towards Scorpius and his friends who were hanging out nearby. Snitch picked up the jar of eternal blue flame and nearly flung it after Stella.

"What did she do that for?" she said irritably. "Ditching us for Scorpius."

"Have you not figured it out yet?" said Willow disbelievingly, and shook her head.

"Oh Snitch." said Pippa, and also shook her head in disbelief.

But Snitch wasn't listening. She was too busy grumbling in Stella's direction.

In their Potions lesson that afternoon, Stella didn't sit with Willow, Snitch or Pippa. Willow, Snitch and Pippa were sitting on the one three person desk in the classroom. Professor Grassus was acting like nothing happened down in the Chamber of Secrets at all. Whenever she even looked at them, they flinched. She walked around, handing out Potion ingredients.

"Go to page 35. We are practicing a basic brew today."

Pippa, Willow and Snitch added all their ingredients, made the brew exactly like it said in the book. At the end of the lesson Professor Grassus came around to look at all the Potions.

"Now I would like you all to taste your brew. If it tastes faintly like garlic and strawberries, you have made it correctly."  
>"Don't taste it!" Willow hissed to Snitch and Pippa.<p>

"Why?" they asked.

"Look at all the other Potions people have made that are correct. All theirs is dark blue."

"Yeah, so is ours." argued Snitch.

"No, ours is a slightly lighter blue. And we made it perfectly. Obviously Professor Grassus has given us poisoned ingredients! I can name ten common poisons that make the potion it is added to this colour!"

"Your right." Pippa gasped. "It _is_ a touch lighter."

Professor Grassus came around to their table. "So girls...are you going to have a...sip?"

She looked so deadly that Willow, Snitch and Pippa seemed like shrinking into the wall behind them. But at that moment the door banged open and Percy Weasley strode into the classroom.

"Professor Grassus, may I please have a little chat with you?"

Grassus walked over to Percy.

"Of course, Headmaster." said Grassus, with pursed lips, and she walked away from the girls, who all breathed a sigh of relief.

The girls watched as they saw Percy whisper a few words to Grassus. Her eyes narrowed menacingly. She pulled out her wand.

"_Stupefy!"_

Percy fell to the ground. All of the students gasped and Professor Grassus ran out of the classroom.


	9. The Battle

Chapter 9- The Battle

Pippa, Snitch and Willow jumped to their feet and ran out of the classroom after Grassus. Before they left Snitch yelled out. "You go help Professor Weasley, Finno!"

"Why is it always me?" Finn grumbled.

They raced out to Grassus. "She went that way!" Pippa yelled. They followed her out to the courtyard, where she suddenly turned out and sent curses in their direction.

"_Protego_!" yelled Willow, as Grassus shot a jinx at them.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled Snitch.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Pippa yelled.

Grassus kept dodging all their spells, and was taunting them. "Do you really think you can defeat me, Mary-Anne Grassus?"

Snitch suddenly snorted. "You're first name is _Mary-Anne_?"

"YES!" Grassus screamed, and sent another few curses in their direction.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Willow.

"How does that help?" screamed Snitch, who was fiercely duelling Grassus with all her strength. But Grassus was equal to all three of them.

But then coming out to join them from the castle was…Stella. With her wand out, she looked ready to do some serious damage.

"Welcome back Stella!" yelled Pippa.

Stella smiled and started to join in the duel too.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!"_

Suddenly the girls heard a buzzing noise and from Grassus's cloak came a…little bug. A little flying bug.

"A pet bug?" yelled Stella. "Really?"

The bug suddenly swooped in a on them, and started biting their faces.

"Ahhhh!" They screamed, as the pain was so horrible, they felt like the stinging could never stop.

"_Protego!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Just as it seemed they could not hold up any longer, Percy Weasley strode into the courtyard. No one could hear him though over the yelling and whizzing of spells.

But then he yelled.

"YOU. ARE. FIRED!"

All chaos ceased. Professor Grassus was distracted enough for one of the girl's jinx's to hit her and cause her to wallow out in pain.

"AHHH!" Then she spoke more calmly, but with such an evil voice that all the girls shivered.

"You may have defeated me this time, but mark my words, you have not seen the last of Mary-Anne Grassus!"

And with that threw her cloak over herself, shot up from the ground and disappeared.

Snitch, Stella, Pippa and Willow all stood there in silence for a minute, looking at the spot in the sky they saw Grassus last.

"Come on girls." Percy Weasley sighed. "Let's get you all to the Hospital Wing."


	10. Goodbyes

**This is the end of book 1. Book 2 will be put up soon :)**

Chapter 10- Goodbyes

Willow, Snitch, Stella and Pippa stayed in the Hospital Wing for a week, spending most of their time eating chocolate and waiting for their bug bites to heal. During their first day at the hospital, Professor Foood hadn't allowed anyone to visit them. But the next day, they got visited by James Potter, which Snitch was very happy about, and later in the day Scorpius Malfoy, which Stella was very pleased about also. Also all Pippa's siblings visited too and Lysander, Lorcan and Rollo. The day before they were let out, Geralyn came storming into the Hospital Wing in her Quidditch Robes, and looking very tired and muddy. She came and plonked herself on Pippa's bed. "We lost." she said glumly. Snitch suddenly sat up in her bed, "What? Slytherin won?"

"Yay!" said Stella, but quietly, so they didn't hear.

"Don't care." said Willow, and turned away.

Geralyn continued. "We were so close!" she said. "We were both equal on points, but Zabney saw the Snitch first."

"I can't believe it!" groaned Pippa. "So they won the Quidditch Cup?"

"Yep." answered Geralyn. She stood up. "Ok, I'm going."

"Bye Geralyn!" said Pippa. Stella, Snitch and Willow also grunted their goodbyes.

Once they had been let out of the Hospital Wing, they were quite famous. Everyone in the school kept coming up to them and asking them about Grassus. Finally the end of year feast came around, and Headmaster Weasley was giving his farewell speech.

"The Winner of the House Cup is Hufflepuff." All the Hufflepuff's cheered loudly at their table. "And I would also like to mention four girls, Stella, Snitch, Pippa and Willow. These girls bravely fought of Professor Grassus, who aimed many deadly curses at them. Professor Grassus was not the person we thought her to be, and the Ministry of Magic has been informed as many of the skilled aurors have gone looking for her. So I therefore award Pippa, Willow, Stella and Snitch all Awards for Special Services to the School. Thank you girls. The Great Hall burst out into cheers.

The next day they were on the train back home.

"So what are you doing for the summer Willow?" Stella asked.

"Oh, I'm going to visit the Scamanders." She said. "You know Lorcan and Lysander."

"Cool." Said Snitch. "I'm going to be doing Quidditch most of the Holidays."

"I'll be visiting the Weasleys." said Pippa. "My Dad's working."

"I'll be visiting the Malfoys." Said Stella.

"Talking of the Malfoys," said Snitch suddenly. "Why did you suddenly ditch us for Scorpius back then?"

"You still haven't figured it out Snitch?" Pippa said disbelievingly.

"It's quite obvious." Said Willow.

"I was talking to Stella, not you two!" Snitch told them. "C'mon, Stella, tell me."

Stella blushed. "Well, I…um…Well you see, I…Scorpius….um…you know…"

"You like Scorpius." Willow finished for her.

"Um…yeah…that's it."

"Oh!" said Snitch. "Okay, you could've just said that."

Willow, Stella and Pippa all looked at Snitch disbelievingly.

"What?" she said, and everyone laughed, as the train whizzed towards its destination, past trees and woods and lakes, all the girls ready for the Summer Holidays.

The End


End file.
